


Confessions Under A Night Sky

by Snowblind12



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 07:10:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11641527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowblind12/pseuds/Snowblind12
Summary: While on the run, Harry, Hermione and Ron realize just how much and what they mean to each other. LEMON! Poly. Two Shot.





	1. Chapter One

The locket was taking it's toll. Because one of them was always wearing it, there was never a moment when all three of them were at peace. Well, as much peace as was possible. They had been on the run searching for horcruxes for over three weeks. They were tired and hungry as well as scared and worried about their friends and loved ones. Over the course of the past 6 1/2 years, Hermione, Harry and Ron had become so much more then best friends. There was a bond between them that grew stronger with every challenge, fear, obstacle, laugh, tear and conquest...and there had been many of each. But these past few weeks took that bond to an even even stronger place.

This had been a particularly hard few days. The darkness, fear, jealousy and mistrust that the locket caused when worn, had come to a head the day before when it was around Ron's neck. He had come very close to abandoning Harry and Hermione. Thank goodness, Hermione was able to talk Ron down after she took the locket away from him. He was convinced Harry and Hermione were keeping secrets from him and were mocking him behind his back. However, an hour after the locket was taken from him, he had regained his senses and apologized to his two best friends. They understood. They had all been battling their own fears, unhappiness and mistrust when wearing the cursed jewelry. After Ron apologized, Harry tucked the locket away in Hermione's bag and none of them had worn it since. They knew they couldn't lose it, but they also knew they would not succeed with their mission if one of them was always unable to think straight due to wearing it. All three of them needed to have their wits about them to get through this alive.

Today had been a much better day. Despite their hunger, they had laughed during their breakfast of stale white bread and water while remembering better times at Hogwarts. The day continued as it had started with lots of reminiscing. It had been a day of bonding or of re-bonding so to speak. With the locket safely tucked away, they felt closer to each other than they had since they escaped the Death Eaters three weeks before. It was now evening and they were sitting around the fire, outside the tent, when Hermione noticed Harry was deep in thought. He was staring into the fire and had a look of sadness about him. Normally this would not have been something so unusual with everything going on, but today had been a fun day and Hermione didn't want it to end.

"Whats's wrong, Harry?" Harry looked up at Hermione to answer her, but paused before speaking. His black hair was messy as usual and his green eyes looked into her soft brown ones as he lightly smiled and replied, "nothing important, just thinking about things that it does no good to dwell on." He shrugged, picked up some branches next to him and threw them into the fire. He smiled but the smile didn't reach his eyes.

Ron turned to Harry, watching him, contemplating. After a minute he responded, "Harry, I think it's best we talk about the demons in our heads. We might not be wearing the locket anymore, but it's close and I think we can all agree it's still affecting us."

Harry thought for a moment and then said, "I keep thinking about all the things I'll never see or do if we lose this fight and I know it doesn't do any good to dwell on them."

No one said anything but all three had a look of contemplation as the thoughts overcame them. Hermione had spent more than a few hours herself over the past several weeks contemplating that same issue. When this happened, and she felt herself getting sucked into lost hope or despair, she would will herself to stop and focus on the task at hand. But, maybe Ron was right. Maybe talking would help. "Ok, then. Let's make a list and talk about them", she agreed, smiling softly at her beloved ginger haired friend.

Ron rolled his eyes, "Hermione, I don't think this is a situation where your lists are going to be much help." He continued to tease. "I mean, we know you like to be organized, but really." He had smirk on his face that made her laugh. She loved how Ron could make her laugh. She had a big smile on her face as she looked at them both. These were her boys and she loved them with all her heart, despite their teasing.

She stood up and walked around the fire to stretch her legs a little. "You never know, maybe we can do or see some of the things or places that we are thinking about while on the run. I mean, why not? I believe, and I mean, TRULY believe in my heart and mind that Harry will defeat He Who Must Not Be Named with our help. And, that task is the most important thing. However, there is no harm in checking some experiences off our lists along the way, as long as it doesn't distract us from the task at hand."

She sat down between them and picked up her bag. They gave each other an understanding look while Hermione grabbed parchment, ink and quill. As she was doing this they watched her, shaking their heads. The look of amusement and love in their eyes could not be mistaken. How many times had they seen her do this very same thing over the years.

"So, I'll go first", she said. "I fear I'll never see my parents again and therefore they'll never remember me or know that they have a daughter." She wrote her concern down on the list and then turned to Harry. She said it very quickly as if saying it fast would make the fear go away and make it less real.

Harry started to speak. "Hermione, this is depressing and I.."

"Harry, I think this will help. Getting it out and not burying it inside!" She paused, "Please?"

She looked from Harry to Ron and back again. Ron and Harry exchanged looks and then Harry shrugged, "Ok, Hermione." He couldn't say no to her. Not today, not when he felt so close to her.

"I guess I'll go next", said Harry. "I fear I'll never play quidditch again, I'll never see anything outside of England, I'll never see Ginny again, much less kiss her again or kiss any woman, for that matter. I'll never have a real family, I'll never become an Auror, I'll never be able to go back to the Dursley's and prove to them that I made it in the world despite their prejudice and hatred." He threw another branch into the fire. They all stared at the burning wood as they contemplated what Harry had said. Hermione started to write his words on her parchment.

Ron leaned behind Hermione and reached out to pat Harry on the shoulder. He gave his friend a nod of reassurance and then pulled his hand away. He began picking at the twig in his other hand as he stared into the fire. After a moment of thought he sighed heavily. "I fear I'll never see my whole family at the Burrow again, I'll never get to tell my Mom and Dad how much I love them, I'll never travel anywhere outside of England, I'll never have a family and kids much less ever have sex." He mumbled that last part and his ears turned pink as his face flushed. All three of them turned a little pink, for that matter.

Hermione smiled at him, "Yeah, I fear I'll never be kissed by a boy who loves me, I mean really kissed. I'll never have a family, or kids, I'll never get the chance to do something with my life that really means anything, if we fail, I mean. I'll never taste champagne, much less ever get drunk or be reckless." She paused, "not that I want to be reckless, really.. I just want to do something fun for the hell of it and forget the consequences. Ever since I found out I was a witch, I have tried so hard to be perfect in this world, tried not to make any mistakes. Just once, I'd like to say 'to hell with it.. I'm going to let myself do something crazy and to hell with what other people think.'"

She was getting herself fired up and was starting to become warm. She pulled off her sweater and tossed it into her bag. She stretched and arched her back to help relieve some of the building tension in her body. She didn't notice the eyes of her two best friends drinking her in. She was wearing a light yellow spaghetti strap tank top that hugged her curves and emphasized her chest more than she was aware. Her skin was flawless and glowed beautifully in the reflection of the fire.

No one said anything for a minute. Ron could not take his eyes off of her. She was so beautiful. She turned and caught him staring at her. She flushed and looked the other way at Harry and found his eyes staring at her as well. She felt warm all of a sudden and a jolt in her gut. She swallowed as the unfamiliar feeling took hold. She pulled her knees up to her chest wrapping her arms around her legs. She chewed on her bottom lip as she looked back at the flames. She felt her heart begin to race a little as unfamiliar thoughts began to race through her mind. Thoughts about her two best friends...her two handsome, masculine best friends.

Harry could sense that Hermione was becoming a little uncomfortable and he felt a little guilty about getting caught staring at her like that. He couldn't help it though. It hit him like a tidal wave how beautiful she really was and all her talk about being reckless was something he could completely relate to. He felt the same. He looked over at Ron and saw that Ron was pink and was getting fidgety. He could only guess that Ron was seeing her the same way he was.. Maybe even more as he knew that Ron and Hermione had uncharted feelings for each other.

Hermione stood up and grabbed her bag heading into the tent. She had her back to them and looked over her right shoulder as she said; "It's getting late. I'm gonna turn in. I'll take second watch if you guys don't mind." She disappeared into the tent leaving Ron and Harry staring at the tent opening after she walked through it.

Neither Ron nor Harry said anything but the tension was thick. Harry took a deep breath and looked at Ron. Ron let out a breath and nervously smiled. "Wow". Harry whispered.

"Yeah", Ron replied. "I think I need a cold shower", he said with a smirk.

That night it took Hermione a while to fall asleep. She wasn't the least bit tired but needed to get away to get her thoughts under control. She was overcome by the the desires that were tickling the back of her mind. Harry was her friend! He was like a brother, how could she have even let a thought like that flash into her mind! She loved Ron. She used to think she would like to marry Ron, but tonight, for the first time, she had desires toward both Ron and Harry. What is wrong with me? Merlin, you need to get a grip. She took a deep cleansing breath an let it out slowly.

Perhaps the locket was messing with her? She wasn't wearing it but it was still close by. But, this didn't seem like the lockets doing. These weren't thoughts of the boys only using her or not caring about her. These were thoughts of desire. Maybe it was because she had been living with them for over three weeks. Maybe the close confines of their lives was drawing her to them in a new way. The thing is, she saw how they were both looking at her. They were looking at her with desire. But, how could that be? She must have been mistaken. Maybe it was that dam locket after all. She rolled to her side and willed herself to relax.

Ron went inside the tent to check on Hermione. She appeared to be sleeping. He grabbed a glass of water and went back outside to sit with Harry. They didn't say much to each other and sat thinking about the evenings conversation.

Harry turned to Ron, "I know we never really discussed it, but I always thought you had sex with Lavender. I guess you didn't based on what you said earlier."

Ron looked a bit uncomforstable and started fidgeting again. He was tapping his heel rapidly and looking around like he was searching for something on the ground around him. After a minute he picked up a stick and started to break into samller pieces and fed them gradually into the fire. He turned to Harry, shrugging. "It wasn't for lack of trying. She was kind of a tease. She acted like she had all this experience and I know she dated several blokes before me, but she would never let it go that far. I think she wanted me to promise to marry her. I couldn't do that. I knew she wasn't someone I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. She was actually quite irritating in hindsight."

Harry laughed. Ron turned and looked at his best friend. "Harry, I know Ginny is my sister, but you did the right thing to end it with her. When this is all over, if you still love each other, then, you know, you'll be together. But, life is short and if the opportunity were to present itself, I wouldn't fault you for.." He turned a little pink and looked at the sky, "well, for you know." He paused and then continued, "If some witch comes along and throws herself at you or something, I mean you ARE the chosen one."

Harry started to laugh, "Yeah, right! Like that'll happen." The moment was rather awkward. They had never discussed sex before.

Harry couldn't stop thinking about Hermione. He needed to stop. He knew Hermione didn't feel that way about him and Ron was his best friend for Merlin's sake. And, he loved Ginny! But wait, thruthfully, he really hadn't thought that much about Ginny the past week or so. He thought about her a lot the first week or two, but this week she had hardly entered his thoughts. When he did think about her, his thoughts were of her safety and wanting to know she was ok, but he wasn't missing her. He wasn't longing to see her and to hold her and to... He looked towards the tent and let out a sigh. He was in trouble.

Hermione woke from a restless sleep at 1:30am and found Harry sleeping in the top bunk. She stepped outside where Ron was sitting by the fire. "I got it Ron. Go to bed."

Ron turned his head and looked at her. He had been thinking about her non-stop for the past three hours. He stood awkwardly, warring with himself what to do. She was so beautiful. She had a sleepy, just woke up look on her face and he noticed her right cheek was pink from her pillow and her hair was rather a mess. In truth, he loved her hair. Unable to resist, he walked right up to her and put his hand around her waist pulling her to him. Before she could respond, his lips were on hers. He kissed her urgently and after a couple seconds she opened her mouth to him. With that small amount of encouragement, he wrapped both his arms around her and pulled her tightly to him. She reached up and put her hands in his ginger locks, letting herself let go and kiss him like she had always imagined. It was sooo much better than Victor Krum.

They quickly stepped away from each other when they heard the sound of the tent flap opening. Harry stepped out and immediately froze when he saw them pull away from each other. "Oh, sorry", he said awkwardly turning to walk back into the tent.

"Harry, stop", Hermione demanded. "It's ok. Come back outside." For some reason she felt incredibly guilty. Why did she feel like she had wronged Harry? But she did.

Hesitantly, Harry stepped out of the tent. Hermione stepped away from Ron, the three of them awkward. Suddenly, Hermione realized, truly realized what she wanted. It hit her like an epiphany and her heart raced with the realization.

She looked from Ron to Harry and it was so obvious what her men were thinking. Throwing caution to the wind, she gripped her tank top and slowly pulled it up and off her, leaving her in pajama bottoms and her bra.

Ron and Harry both froze and Hermione felt herself getting pink with embarrassment. What if she had completely misread the situation?

Harry swallowed heavily, drinking her in. She looked so soft, her skin radiant. Her bra was lacy, covering the soft flesh beneath. He could see her nipples were hard, poking through the fabric. She had goosebumps on her skin. He looked at Ron. Ron's eyes quickly moved from her chest to Harry's face and back again.

Hermione brought her hands up to cover herself, suddenly humiliated, convinced she had made a fool out of herself.

"Don't!" She turned towards Ron's adamant command and then swallowed, dropping her hands.

Ron slowly moved towards her. His voice was shaky, raw. "Can I?...Can I touch you, Mione?"

Unable to speak, she nodded. He was next to her instantly, his left hand on her shoulder. His right hand gently ghosted down her arm and then to her side...his hands large, soft and warm. She closed her eyes as she felt the softest of touch over her right breast. His fingers barely touching the hardened peak of her nipple poking through the thin, lacy material of her pale pink bra.

She felt Harry's approach from her other side.

Harry's heart was racing. Unsure what to do next, he looked up at Ron for guidance. He wanted to touch her, but would not touch her if it would upset his best friend. Ron looked up at him and then to Hermione's left breast, silently telling Harry to touch her.

Hermione let out a soft moan, as she felt another soft touch, now on her left breast. The hand on her right became more aggressive, rubbing her entire breast. Her eyes still closed, she threw her head back, her mouth falling open with a moan of pleasure. She had never imagined having her breasts fondled could be soo arousing. She felt cool air on her peaks as a hand unclasped her front latch bra. She kept her eyes closed as hands gently guided her bra down her arms to fall at her feet.

"You're so beautiful," Harry whispered as he leaned into her, kissing her jaw. She turned to him, willing him to kiss her. His mouth was on hers instantly. His tongue seeking entry, dominantly into her soft mouth. Her eyes remained closed as hands were all over her, stroking her breasts, her back and her stomach. Her knees began to feel weak as the desire and need began to overcome her. Harry pulled away and kissed her shoulder. She opened her eyes, meeting his. His beautiful green eyes met hers. "Are you ok? He whispered. "Is this...ok?" His voice was shaky.

She could hardly speak the word. "More," she whispered, barely loud enough for them to hear her. But, hear her they did. She turned to Ron as she felt Harry's mouth on her left breast. Ron kissed her passionately, yet less dominantly than Harry had. She felt a hand glide under her pajama bottoms, squeezing, rubbing her behind over her panties. Another hand moved down her front, rubbing her mound over her panties.

"Lay her down," Harry demanded softly. She opened her eyes as a mattress and quilt flew from the opening of the tent to her feet. She slowly slid to the mattress as her wizards guided her to lay back, them kneeling on either side of her.

"You're so beautiful," Ron whispered.

"A Goddess," Harry concurred.

Hermione couldn't help the giggle that overcame her. "Not beautiful or a Goddess," she reprimanded. "I'm still the same swot I've always been."

Unable to keep his eyes off her delicious, bouncing breasts as she laughed, Harry replied, "Yes, you are that as well...A beautiful, Goddess of a swot."

"Our beautiful, Goddess of a swot," Ron whispered as he leaned down, taking a nipple to his mouth as his right hand began manipulating her pajama bottoms and panties down her thighs.

"Yes, ours," Harry agreed as he began the same manipulations on her right side, with his left hand. Within seconds she was laid out before them, gloriously naked.

"Merlin, Mione, you are a vision." Ron's words came out choked. Hermione turned to him and reached out to him, rubbing his chest over his t-shirt. "Take that off," she whispered.

She turned to Harry and whispered the same command. Ron and Harry were both shirtless within seconds. Hermione came up on her elbows and smiled devilishly, looking from one eager face to the other. "Boys, if I'm naked, so are you."

She laid back, her eyes on her wizards, her hands on her own breasts as they quickly undressed.

"Gods, Mione," Harry whispered as he laid down next to her. Hermione turned to him, reaching out to his face. He leaned over her, kissing her.

She pulled back, looking in his eyes, earnestly. "I love you, Harry Potter." Her words were whispered, but full of conviction. Harry swallowed, realizing he loved this witch more than anything. The realization that she was more than his best friend was practically an earth shattering realization. He'd loved her for years, but now he understood how much he loved her, and what that meant.

Hermione turned to Ron. His expression insecure. "Oh, Ron. I love you so much...Kiss me, Please. I need you."

Ron leaned forward, kissing her softly. "Mione, I've loved you...for so long. I've just..." His forehead crinkled, his eyes looked sad. "I didn't know how..."

Hermione smiled at him. "It's ok, Ron." She smiled as he leaned over and gave her another soft kiss. She looked from Ron to Harry. "I love you both, with all my heart...and I want you both." Her wizards hovered over her, affection in their eyes, desire in their hands as they stroked her body.

Ron laid down on her right side, Hermione now sandwiched between the two of them, on her back as Harry mirrored Ron on her left. Her hands began exploring them as theirs continued to explore hers. She tentatively moved her hands down their torsos. Heavy breathing met both of her shoulders with kisses as her hands continued exploring. Both of them froze as her hands slowly glided over their matching erections. Unsure what to do, she gently stroked them each with her fingertips. She looked from one to the other, each of them with a look of desperation. "Tell me what to do...show me," she whispered, looking from one to the other.

Harry took her left hand in his and guided her hand up and down his length, His eyes glazed over with ecstasy as he pulled his hand away and she continued. She felt Ron take control of her right hand. She stroked him with more confidence, mirroring what Harry had instructed only seconds before.

"Oh Merlin, I'm gonna.." Hermione turned to Harry as he tensed. She felt him harden slightly and twitch in her hand as hot liquid spurted from his cock onto her stomach.

He shivered as she gently pulled her hand away. She heard Ron grunt and turned to him as she felt warm liquid spray her from her right side. She gently pulled her hand from him as well. She looked down at her stomach, the slightly white tinged liquid coating both sides of her stomach.

"I'll just..uh grab," Harry stuttered as he went to stand. He was back a second later and waved his wand over her, cleaning her instantly. He laid back down beside her. She was watching him as she felt Ron begin to tentatively and gently rub her between her legs.

"Spread your legs, Mione." Ron whispered. Hermione felt wanton as she obeyed his gentle command. Harry grabbed her left leg, spreading her wider as he eased down the mattress, drinking her in. She began to feel self conscious as his eyes studied between her legs. Ron eased down and was doing the same on her right side. They were each holding a leg, spreading her wide. She was beginning to feel like she was at the medi-witch having a gyn examination. But, as awkward as she felt, she realized neither of these wizards had likely seen a womans vagina before, except in textbooks and porn magazines.

She felt tentative fingers touch her, spreading her open. She moaned as she felt something, obviously a finger, gently probe into her wet opening.

"You're so wet, and warm," Harry whispered.

"Try inserting your finger, it's like a suctioning tunnel of wet softness," Ron whispered.

She felt one finger exit as another entered. Then she felt another finger enter her and start to move in and out. "Wow, it's practically gripping me, trying to keep me inside," Harry said with bewilderment.

"Uhh, guys?...This is...getting weird," she said apologetically.

"Sorry, Mione," Harry whispered. "But, your uhh...between your legs? It's amazing."

"I want to taste her," she heard Ron whisper. Suddenly she felt warmth and wetness on her. She practically jolted out of her skin with the sensation as Ron lapped at her entrance.

"She tastes so good, Harry."

"Let me try," she heard Harry whisper. Hermione was part mortified and part aroused beyond measure. She smiled to herself as the swotty part of her took pleasure in the fact that her wizards were finally taking an interest in learning something besides quidditch moves. She almost laughed with her internal dialogue but was jolted back to her senses as she felt intense, blinding pleasure. She looked down to see a head of black hair buried in her core and she began to rock her hips with pleasure as Harry was nibbling on her hardened nub.

"Gods, Harry! Don't stop!" She felt Harry settle in more between her legs as he became more focused on her pleasure point. She shattered the instant she felt a finger slide into her at the same time. She grabbed the mattress and moaned loudly as the muscles of her core contracted repeatedly with her release. She felt kisses work there way up her stomach as her breathing and heart rate began to calm. As Harry and Ron worked their way up her body she smiled. When they got to her breasts they paused and nibbled, tugged, kissed and pinched her nipples.

"Your tits are perfect, Mione." Ron whispered.

Harry moaned on her skin whispering something she couldn't understand as his voice was muffled by the mouthful he was manipulating.

She grabbed them both by the hair and lifted them to her face where she kissed them each soundly, in turn. They each nestled down next to her, wrapping their arms over her protectively. Harry grabbed the wand behind him and waved it, pulling the blanket up and over them.

She let out a sigh of contentment as she stared up into the night sky.


	2. Chapter Two

**August 2000**

"Sshh, this is the last event and then we're free," Hermione whispered to Harry as he fidgeted and shook his knee, trying to work out the pent up energy and tension. Ron on the other hand was in his element, relaxed and enjoying the spotlight. She looked from Harry on her left to Ron on her right, watching her two wizards as they watched Kingsley Shacklebolt on the podium.

For herself, Hermione didn't much care about these events and the spotlight. She could take them or leave them, but she understood the Ministry's agenda. The Golden Trio, as they were now referred, had accomplished an incredible feat and were hailed as heroes throughout Great Britain. But, the Ministry had a lot of work to do in order to regain the public trust. It had allowed itself to become compromised and had put its population at risk and danger. It had failed to protect and therefore had failed at the very thing it was created for. So, she understood the need for all this ceremony and putting up a united front. She had tremendous faith in Shacklebolt and knew he could put the pieces back together.

But, she was glad this was the last of the ceremonies they would have to attend for a while. Since the war had ended, the trio hadn't had a lot of alone time and she missed her wizards. As Shacklebolt droned on with the same speech she had heard countless times, her mind wandered back to the night her wizards became hers and she became theirs:

_Hermione closed her eyes, willing herself to sleep, but her mind couldn't shut down after what had just happened. After what felt like forever, she finally started to get sleepy, but the feeling she was being watched prevented her from drifting off. She opened her eyes and turned to her left, following the pull. Green eyes were watching her. "Go to sleep, Harry," she whispered. The soft snoring on her right proved that Ron was out._

_Harry's voice was soft, shy. "I love you too, Mione. I'm sorry I didn't say it earlier." He swallowed, nervously. "I was a bit...overwhelmed."_

_Hermione rolled towards him and took his hands in hers. "I know, Harry. It's ok you didn't say it tonight. You've told me before you loved me...and I know you do."_

_"No, you don't understand," he continued. He manipulated their hands so that he was now holding hers. "I love you, Mione...like love you, love you."_

_Hermione watched him, absorbing what he said. "Oh," she replied, softly. Hermione couldn't deny the happiness this stirred within her. She smiled shyly, "well, you know how I feel...I think I made that fairly clear a little while ago."_

_He chose his words carefully, "so that wasn't just you being reckless? It wasn't just you wanting a real kiss?"_

_She shook her head, "no, you silly wizard. I mean yes, I guess I was being reckless and yes, I did want to be kissed...but, I realized tonight that I wanted those things with you and Ron...both of you." She bit her lip, "I meant it when I said I love you both and want you both."_

That moment still gave Hermione butterflies, no matter how many times she relived it in her memory. That had been the start, well in all honesty, the start had happened on the Hogwarts Express their first year. But, that night by the fire was the culmination of it all, the sum of all the parts finally coming together and making them whole. She turned to Ron, smiling to herself as she remembered what had happened next:

_"Does that mean we can do that again?"_

_Hermione looked back over her shoulder at Ron who was grinning boyishly with a definite twinkle in his eyes, and obviously not sleeping after all. She rolled back onto her back and took his hand in hers, joining it with Harry's. She sighed, her voice becoming serious. "Well, that depends, I guess."_

_"On what?" Harry whispered as he leaned in and kissed her cheek softly._

_Ron leaned in on her other side, "yeah, on what, Mione?"_

_She sat up and slowly stood, still naked, yet unashamed. The look on the boys faces told her she had nothing to be embarrassed about. She grinned playfully, "It depends on if you can catch me."_

_She shrieked and laughed as she ran around the tent, Harry and Ron on their feet in a flash and on her heels in seconds. She giggled as strong hands lifted her and tossed her over a shoulder... Ron's shoulder as it turned out. "Ahh, Mione.. You should know better than to run from us," Ron teased as he swatted her bottom lightly._

_"Ronald Weasley, did you just spank me?!" Hermione began smacking his bottom in return as he carried her back to the mattress._

_"Yes," He replied playfully. "And, I'll do it again if you misbehave."_

_She giggled as he tossed her onto the mattress and collapsed on top of her, kissing her hungrily._

"What are you grinning about?"

Hermione was brought back to the present by Ron's whisper. He was smiling, his hand under the table rubbing her thigh.

She chewed her bottom lip, still smiling from the memory. "Our first time," she whispered back at him.

Ron's reaction was immediate. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, willing his brain to not think back to that glorious night. He would never make it through the rest of the ceremony. He smiled playfully and whispered. "You're evil, Mione."

She leaned into him and whispered, teasingly. "Be a good boy, Ron. When we get home I'll show you just how evil and naughty I can be."

"Bloody hell," he mumbled under his breath.

Hermione let out a soft sigh as her mind wandered back to that night under the stars:

_Ron's mouth was devouring as he kissed her, she could feel his erection rubbing against her hip. His hands started out tentative on her breasts but quickly became more aggressive._

_She moaned into his mouth as she felt another set of hands on her, this set on her thighs. Ron slowly pulled back, moving to her side as he continued massaging her breasts. He looked from Hermione to Harry and watched Harry once again spread her open and rub his hands on her._

_Ron slid down next to Harry. "Show me what you did, Harry. Show me how you made her come."_

_"Accio wand," Harry commanded..his wand flying into his hand. "Lumos," he whispered._

_"Right there," Harry whispered._

_Hermione squirmed as the pressure of fingers rubbing her. Once again, she found herself the object of intense study. She threw her arm over her eyes and let out a sigh, rolling her eyes. "Really, boys. This is..."_

_She looked down when it got quiet and hands were no longer on her. Two sets of eyes were peaking up, over her thighs, their expression pleading._

_"How are we going to learn if we don't practice, Mione?" Ron's tone was playful, but his voice had a touch of desperation._

_She let out a sigh and fell back. "Fine," she said, shaking her head. She threw her head up again, "but one at a time. One of you should at least be kissing me."_

_Harry smiled and crawled up beside her. "Hi," he whispered shyly when he got to her face. "Lovely weather we're having." He continued trying to maintain a straight face._

_Hermione burst into giggles and pulled him in for a kiss. A kiss that started out sweet and quickly became consuming. Need began to build within her. She wanted to feel her wizards, really feel them. She wouldn't deny it or shy away from it. She pulled back from Harry, her eyes on his as she said, "Ron, get up here."_

_She felt Ron pull away and then move up beside her on her right. She took both their hands once again. They looked her, concern in their eyes._

_Harry whispered, worriedly, "too much, Mione? We can stop. Ron and I..we would never.."_

_She shook her head interrupting him, "No!...that isn't it! I want...more." She shimmied herself up so that she was sitting between them. The both slid off their knees and sat next to her._

_Her eyes went back and forth between the two of them. "I want...I want to make love to you. Both of you. I love you so much and I want my first time to be special. I can't imagine it being with anyone else, and who knows what tomorrow will bring." She ran her hands through her hair and let out a heavy sigh. "If we get captured, well...I doubt it will be a quick death..if you know what I mean. The revels...with muggleborns."_

_"Hermione stop!" Harry was adamantly shaking his head. "That's not going to happen to you. Ron and I won't let it!"_

_Ron's voice was raw, but strong. "You're ours, Hermione. That's never been more true than it is now. And, I want to be with you the rest of my life. I cant imagine a world without you in it."_

_"Me either," Harry added. "I know it's not conventional, but the three of us..you know? We belong together. We're a family." He looked from Hermione's eyes to Ron's. "All this time, I've mourned not having a real family." His eyes started to well. "But, my family has been right here all along."_

_Hermione began to cry. "Oh, Harry." She pulled both Ron and Harry to her, hugging them fiercely._

_She felt the earlier desire begin to coil within her as her wizards began kissing her all over._

_"Lay down, Mione. Let us make love to you," Ron whispered._

_She laid back, her heart beating fast, her breathing rapid. Ron and Harry looked at each other, silent communication and understanding between them._

_Ron swallowed heavily. "Are you sure about this, Mione?"_

_Hermione sniffled and smiled warmly. "More sure than anything."_

_Ron and Harry looked at each other again._

_Harry's voice was tentative. "What about...what about contraception?"_

_Hermione took a breath. "Madam Pomfrey...she did a charm. I went to her, just before we left Hogwarts. I knew if I were captured, I'd likely be raped and if somehow I got away, I didn't want pregnancy to be a possibility."_

_Harry shook his head. "Oh, Mione. You're the strongest and bravest person I know. I love you so much." He leaned in and kissed her._

_She felt Ron's mouth on her right breast and then on her stomach as he worked his way down her body. He spread her open once again, kissing her folds. "You smell so good," he whispered. He rubbed her and she could feel the moisture building and spreading._

_He came back up her body, wedging himself between her thighs. Harry was stroking her hair, looking at her with total love and adoration. He took her left hand in his and leaned in to kiss her gently and then pulled back as Ron's face made its way up and over hers. She spread her legs wider as she felt him lean into her, pressing his hardness against her core. He kissed her as she felt him take his hand, positioning his cock at her entrance._

_He became hesitant. "I don't know what...I don't want to hurt you."_

_"It's ok, Ron..just do it..Please.."_

_"Ok," he whispered. He slowly pushed into her but she was so tight, he wasn't getting anywhere. He took a breath and thrust hard, breaking her barrier. He froze. Hermione inhaled sharply, the pain so much more intense than she had anticipated. She could feel Ron's heart pounding in his chest as his chest was pressed up against hers. He couldn't help but want to move. The need was overwhelming. He looked down at her. "Are you ok?"_

_She nodded quickly, her eyes closed, her forehead crinkled. "I'm fine. It's ok. Do what feels good."_

_He kissed her as he began to gently move in and out of her. Slowly she began to move with him, the pain gradually giving way to pleasure. She felt his movements become a little more frantic before he froze and let out a moan. His face collapsed down next to hers, his breathing rapid, his heart pounding as fast as moth wings._

_"I'm sorry,' he whispered. "You didn't...you didn't come. I couldn't help it. I was going to move my hand to..you know, but I just couldn't last."_

_"Sshhh." She whispered as she pulled his face off her shoulder so she could see his eyes. "You were perfect. I love you."_

_"Oh, Mione..I love you soo much." He kissed her urgently. After a minute of kissing, he slid away from her and out of her. She felt his seed run down her folds. Ron let put a breath as he sat up next to her._

_Hermione turned to Harry, his look contemplative, resigned. It wasn't hard to figure out what he was thinking._

_She smiled up at him. "Hey, stop that." She curled her finger, beckoning him over. He smiled softly and slid down next her, laying up close. "I want to be with you, Harry. Now...please?"_

_He watched her eyes, intently, looking for any sign of regret or hesitation._

_"Harry James Potter! Stop it! Nothing has changed. I love you...Show me that you love me, too." Where her voice was scolding at first, it became soft and pleading by the end._

_"I want you, Mione...But, I don't want you to have any regrets."_

_She shook her head and whispered. "How could I ever regret you making love to me? Make me yours, so I can make you mine."_

_Her words were his undoing. He kissed her as he grabbed his wand and cast a gentle cleansing spell over her._

_She felt the soft tingle of the familiar charm they had each learned to perform with expert skill. Being on the run with limited access to water for bathing had left magic their main option._

_His hand moved down to her folds as he kissed her. He would not proceed until he had given her pleasure. Ron may have taken her maidenhood, but he was the only one to have given her an orgasm, and he planned to do it again. He gently kissed down her body as he rubbed the hardened nub between her legs. She began to moan as his mouth continued to make its way. He kissed her stomach as the one hand continued to rub her, and the other twisted and pinched her right nipple, causing her let out a lovely squeal._

_He smiled up at her, "liked that did you?" His eyes darted to Ron. Ron nodded and moved over her, taking the hardened nipple into his mouth. By the time Harry's mouth was on her clit, she was a writhing coil of need. He nibbled and sucked and then inserted a finger into her core, causing her to let out a squeal and then moan of ecstasy as her climax overwhelmed her._

_Full with need of his own, Harry quickly maneuvered himself between her legs and over her, just as Ron had done before him._

_He watched her eyes as they fluttered open, still heavily lidded from pleasure. His mouth crushed onto hers as he guided and pushed his erection into her. He slowly worked his way in and out of her tight channel. "Mother of Circe, you feel so good, Mione."_

_She smiled at him, moving her hips, matching his slow pace. He began to move faster as carnal need took over. Hermione no longer felt pain, but she was tender. Despite the slight discomfort, she liked him inside of her and she matched his pace, meeting him thrust for thrust. It didn't take long before he tensed and moaned with his release. Like Ron before him. He collapsed on her, kissing her lips, her cheeks, her neck, worshipping her. "That was...that was...Merlin...words can't describe."_

_He rolled to her side and Ron nestled in on her other, the wizards mirroring each other on either side, just like earlier. Once again, Harry pulled the blanket over them._

Hermione was jolted back the present from the sound of loud clapping all around her. Harry and Ron were standing, joining in on the standing ovation of the crowd around them. Hermione stood, clapping as she looked at Harry. Of her two wizards, Harry was the more emotional, the more delicate somehow. Not that he wasn't a strong and powerful wizard... he had proven himself on that front to all of Great Britain. But, at times of intimacy, he was tender, loving and the most giving of the two. Ron, on the other hand, was the most playful, the most adventurous, especially when it came to sex. He liked to play games, role play and push boundaries.

While she had encouraged it, Ron and Harry had never taken an interest in each other, sexually. She wondered if that would ever change.

The three stepped away from the table, smiling as Ginny and Draco walked over from the next table, hand in hand. While the trio had been on the run, Draco had switched sides and helped Severus as best he could. He had confided in Ginny and they had become close. It had all worked out for the best in the end.

"How bout it, Mione? You ready for tomorrow? The big day?" Ginny was smiling brightly at Hermione and then looked from Ron to Harry. "You excited about becoming a trio in more than name?"

Her two wizards stepped closer to Hermione, each wrapping an arm around her waist. Hermione beamed up at them. "So ready, Ginny. I love these boys so much."

Draco smirked. "So, what's it going to be? Hermione Potter or Hermione Weasley?"

Hermione smirked back at the blond who had become a good friend. "Actually, it's going to be Granger... Harry Granger and Ron Granger."

Ginny laughed, "Of course it is!"

Ron and Harry shrugged, and Ron said playfully. "As if she would have it any other way."

The three bid goodnight to their friends and exited the building. The sky was clear and stars were shining brightly overhead. They paused and gazed up at the sky. Ron grinned and teased. "So, Mione the last time we saw a sky like this, you made quite a confession. A confession that changed our lives." He wiggled his eyebrows. "Any confessions itching to come out tonight? Something new and daring you might be wanting to try?" He squeezed her bottom and then pat it playfully, eluding to his desire for anal sex which Hermione had vehemently refused.

She looked up at him, meeting his playful gaze. Then she looked at Harry. Her eyes went back up tp the night sky. "I'm pregnant."

**:)**


End file.
